onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Chat/Emoji
|-|In-line= Can be typed as part of message instead of being sent on their own, in the format of #+zero to two zeroes+number . Face000.png|0 Face001.png|1 Face002.png|2 Face003.png|3 Face004.png|4 Face005.png|5 Face006.png|6 Face007.png|7 Face008.png|8 Face009.png|9 Face010.png|10 Face011.png|11 Face012.png|12 Face013.png|13 Face014.png|14 Face015.png|15 Face016.png|16 Face017.png|17 Face018.png|18 Face019.png|19 Face020.png|20 Face021.png|21 Face022.png|22 Face023.png|23 Face024.png|24 Face025.png|25 Face026.png|26 Face027.png|27 Face028.png|28 Face029.png|29 Face030.png|30 Face031.png|31 Face032.png|32 Face033.png|33 Face034.png|34 Face035.png|35 Face036.png|36 Face037.png|37 Face038.png|38 Face039.png|39 Face040.png|40 Face041.png|41 |-| Default = Face1_1.png Face1_2.png Face1_3.png Face1_4.png Face1_5.png Face1_6.png Face1_7.png Face1_8.png Face1_9.png Face1_10.png |-| Player-contributed = - Tuanzhan = Face2_5.png Face2_6.png Face2_7.png Face2_8.png - Guazi = Face2_9.png|Pleeease... Face2_10.png|WAH! Face2_11.png|Hmm? Face2_12.png|Ugh, nothing Face2_13.png|Not again Face2_14.png|So jealous Face2_15.png|Yay Face2_16.png|Huh? Face2_17.png|Take me with you! - Shiro Mujo = Face2_18.png Face2_19.png Face2_20.png Face2_21.png Face2_22.png - Haoduochong = Face2_23.png Face2_24.png Face2_25.png Face2_26.png Face2_27.png Face2_28.png Face2_29.png Face2_30.png }} |-| Team = Also player-contributed. Face3_0.png|AI Angel Face3_1.png|Noob Face3_2.png|Noob Face3_3.png|Noob Face3_4.png|Noob Face3_5.png|Noob Face3_6.png|Noob Face3_7.png|Noob Face3_8.png|Timmy Face3_9.png|Noob Face3_10.png|Noob Face3_11.png|Noob Face3_12.png|Timmy Face3_13.png|AI Angel Face3_14.png|Noob Face3_15.png|Noob Face3_16.png|Noob Face3_17.png|Timmy Face3_18.png|Noob Face3_19.png| |-| PVP = Face4_0.png Face4_1.png Face4_2.png Face4_3.png Face4_4.png Face4_5.png Face4_6.png Face4_7.png Face4_8.png Face4_9.png |-| Voiced Sticker = In rough order of release: - Kingyo Hime = facev4.png|Together? facev5.png|I'm LEET! facev6.png|It's a date! - Kacho Fugetsu = facev7.png|Pleeease... facev8.png|Easy peasy! facev9.png|Nailed it! - Enma = facev10.png|Boring... facev11.png|Not bad facev12.png|Hehe! - Shiro Doji = facev13.png|You okay? facev14.png|I - I'm happy. facev15.png|I - I'm sorry. facev16.png|Thanks! }} |-| Optional Packs = Sizes depend on the version of the game. Shortcut is by typing their names, which can be repeated across packs for variety of choices. While artists are credited as "Onmyoji Fan(s)" in GL, many should actually be employees. In rough order of adding: - Lil' Yamausagi = ;Artist: 一夕殇咏 ;Intro: HO~LA Forever Face1150.png|ignore Face1151.png|awww Face1152.png|fight Face1153.png|blank Face1154.png|lalala Face1155.png|play Face1156.png|here I am Face1157.png|gawk Face1158.png|Aggrieved Face1159.png|Ring Toss - One-Punch Man = ;Artist: 壹壹 ;Intro: Strength is everything. Face1001.png|Boo hoo Face1002.png|Interesting Face1003.png|Yah！ Face1004.png|Scare Face1005.png|Shy Face1006.png|Shock Face1007.png|Arrogant Face1008.png|Sad Face1009.png|Mad - Blade Storm = ;Artist: 仙女v-v ;Intro: Oh oh oh Otengu~ Face1010.png|Hum! Face1011.png|Halleluiah Face1012.png|It hurts Face1013.png|Leave me alone! Face1014.png|So weak Face1015.png|Sad Face1016.png|Rage Face1017.png|Hehe - Onmyoji Fan = ;Artist: 刑霞 ;Intro: Something smells fishy. Face1018.png|Mad Face1019.png|Awful Face1020.png|Handsome Face1021.png|What? Face1022.png|It hurts Face1023.png|My love Face1024.png|Excited Face1025.png|Hate U! - Boundless Beauty = ;Artist: 壹壹 ;Intro: Is it fog or is it a cloud? Face1026.png|Scare Face1027.png|Shy Face1028.png|Amazed Face1029.png|Yah! Face1030.png|It hurts Face1031.png|Mad Face1032.png|Hate U! Face1033.png|What happened - Ready! = ;Artist: My猫小妖 ;Intro: I want to suck your blood! Face1034.png|Arrogant Face1035.png|Scare Face1036.png|Shy Face1037.png|Amazed Face1038.png|Yah! Face1039.png|It hurts Face1040.png|Mad Face1041.png|Arrogant - Heian-Kyo Life I = ;Artist: 里欧 ;Intro: You be the accelerator, I'll add the Orbs. Face1042.png|Awkward Face1043.png|Understandable Face1044.png|Orb needed Face1045.png|Yah! Face1046.png|Happy Bday Face1047.png|Accelerator needed Face1048.png|Nite Face1049.png|Aggrieved Face1050.png|It hurts Face1051.png|Depressed - Heian-Kyo Life II = ;Artist: 里欧 ;Intro: I'm a wreck. Face1052.png|Phone call Face1053.png|Congrats Face1054.png|Sleepy Face1055.png|Excited Face1056.png|Amulet Face1057.png|Packs Face1058.png|Awesome Face1059.png|Old hand Face1060.png|So sad Face1061.png|It hurts - My Shikigami I = ;Artist: Haoduochong ;Intro: emmmmmmmm... Face1062.png|The cake is a lie Face1063.png|It's a deal Face1064.png|emmm Face1065.png|Awkward~ Face1066.png|Orb 4 U Face1067.png|You moved? Face1068.png|Tremble Face1069.png|Wait! Face1070.png|It Hurts Face1071.png|Buddy! - My Shikigami II = ;Artist: Haoduochong ;Intro: Yo dawg I heard you like emojis. Face1072.png|No No Face1073.png|Facepalm Face1074.png|Awkward~ Face1075.png|Haha Face1076.png|Understandable. Face1077.png|Painful smile Face1078.png|Nite Face1079.png|How Face1080.png|No way Face1081.png|Cry - So cute = ;Artist: 羅座 ;Intro: HO~LA~HO~LA~ Face1082.png|ssr Face1083.png|Do your best Face1084.png|Hi~ Face1085.png|Bye - Give me luck. = ;Artist: 瀬雨 ;Intro: Polite Yokinshi Face1086.png|Not good Face1087.png|Please Face1088.png|Sorry Face1089.png|Go away! Face1090.png|Ehhh Face1091.png|Bedtime - So many! = ;Artist: 星月要 ;Intro: Sweet memory Face1092.png|What? Face1093.png|Sorry Face1094.png|Go Face1095.png|I'm back Face1096.png|Sorry Face1097.png|No problem! Face1098.png|Leave it to me Face1099.png|Awesome Face1100.png|Awesome Face1101.png|Nite Face1102.png|Thanks Face1103.png|OK }} Region-specific Packs Some servers had emoji all for itself? - CN - Gekota II = ;Artist: Haoduochong Face1114.png Face1115.png Face1116.png Face1117.png Face1118.png Face1119.png Face1120.png Face1121.png Face1122.png Face1123.png - GL - There's an Odokuro = ;Artist: Onmyoji Team ;Intro: Attack the true Skeleton Soldier! Face1160.png|not To Face1161.png|not Gyu Face1162.png|not Kyo Face1163.png|not Ki Face1164.png|not Shitsu Face1165.png|not Heki Face1166.png|To Face1167.png|Gyu Face1168.png|Kyo Face1169.png|Ki Face1170.png|Shitsu Face1171.png|Heki }}